Lately, listening to the radio has increased in spite of the fact that the use of other media, such as the television and a computer connected to the Internet, has become more common. A reason for this is the clear broadcasting formats of radio stations that replace record sales, and the increase in the time spent in the car. People listen to the radio with specific radio receivers, such as different portable radios and car radios. Subscriber terminals of a cellular radio network, such as mobile phones, can today have not only a cellular radio network transceiver, but also an ordinary radio receiver with which is possible to listen to radio programs. It is also possible to receive television programs with the subscriber terminals. Broadcast programme-associated data, such as a picture of the performer performing a musical piece in a radio programme, can also be viewed for instance by browsing to the www (world-wide web) site of the broadcasting company, where the picture is displayed. Broadcast programme-specific data can also be transmitted in a digital radio (DAB) on a specific data channel, or as subsidiary transmissions to an FM subcarrier (for instance Radio Data Service RDS and Subsidiary Communications authorization SCA). To increase the ease of use and to provide new services, it would, however, be necessary to improve the interworking of different techniques for implementing the broadcasting of programmes.